The Gentle Giant
by oxynclaire
Summary: ...and his little angel


Hi there! I decided to squeeze in a new story here, hope you'll like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Free! but I'd love to be free! :3

* * *

 **The Gentle Giant**

… _and his little angel_

He had a fulfilling life, one which he closed with a serene smile on his face.

He had achieved his dreams, those that made him proud from the inside out.

He had made the heart of his dearest blossoming with joy.

…but in his wake there were still a grain of grief.

Makoto understood that he should be glad because Haru had departed with head lifted high. He knew Haru had lived his life to the fullest. Yet nothing could dam the tears flowing from his eyes as he watched Haru's floating blue dolphin swept away by the wave into the open sea. Haru was finally free, but Makoto's heart would always be bound to his closest friend's.

* * *

It started slowly without anybody noticing that something was definitely wrong. However, Haru felt it. It was his body after all. He knew when he should not be panting this hard after some kilometres of jogging, which by now was already his daily routine. He knew when he should not feel dizzy after one of his harsher training. He just knew that he should not turn so much like a jelly when he got up in the morning after an all-nighter race with his team.

Haru was never a soul to outwardly express his worry, his fear, or even when he panicked. He always used his cool head and logic to analyse his situation. Once he subtly popped the question to his doctor on his regular health examination and he got a rather satisfying answer, that maybe he just got himself overworked. Well, seeing his infatuation with water, that was a viable answer. Everyone knew how Haru forgot everything once he touched the water. So yep, he was just too tired.

…except that no amount of rest could ever lessen his exhaustion. He was just getting weaker as time goes by.

Haru hated it when he was bothered with something too troublesome, but he hated it more when he was the one bothering other people; especially when it came to a certain giant back in his hometown in Iwatobi.

Now in his twenties, Haru lived in Tokyo, training with the national team for the upcoming Olympics. Makoto, the ever gentle mother hen –as Haru often described him, remained in Iwatobi, teaching and preparing himself to take over Iwatobi Swim Club Returns once Coach Sasabe retired. Well, that probably happened in another ten or twenty years, seeing as how energetic the blond coach was.

Back to the situation at hand, Haru realized that maybe it was time for him to really take a rest from his hectic life as a professional swimmer competing under the name of his nation. Yeah, he recalled telling Makoto that he would return to Iwatobi and spend some time with his best friend. Makoto would not stop pestering Haru on how much he missed Haru and that Haru should visit him for longer than one or two days. Yes, after the Olympics, maybe Haru should visit Makoto for… say one month? That should be good enough for Makoto.

* * *

Tuesday morning was a long-awaited day for Haru and Rin. They finally fulfilled their dream, to compete again as professional swimmers, on this Olympic Aquatic Stadium. Rin was grinning wider than any Cheshire cat. Probably, if dunking a competitor's head into the pool was not forbidden, he would have done so with Haru. Haru could practically feel the excitement oozing out of Rin even some metres away from him. So much that it revived the buried annoyance that Haru once had towards Rin.

They did not get a chance to talk much before the heats. As they stood side by side on the starting block, they glanced at one another, giving a meaningful smirk of their own. They did not need any words now. Save those for later. There were still some time before the event ended and they had to go to their separate ways again. For now, just concentrate on the race ahead.

Haru and Rin dove into the pool the moment the starting buzzer went off. They both realised how much they missed the feeling of swimming beside each other. This kind of thrilling rush of water only came when they were racing against one another. Nothing had ever made them this keen to get faster and faster and touch the finishing wall before another did.

They swam faster than the rest of the competitors, both reaching the finish almost at the same time. Rin looked up to the board, anticipating on who the number one belonged to. The board blinked and Rin saw he was ahead of Haru even if it was just by milliseconds. He felt so satisfied and he slapped the water with his fist, turning his face towards Haru with a grand show of his shark teeth.

However, what he found utterly brought him down with worry. Instead of Haru with a stoic and bored face, he found Haru with a pale and tired face. Haru was leaning his head on his hand, closing his eyes while seemingly trying so hard to catch his breath.

"Haru, are you alright?" Rin asked, victory forgotten in the face of his possibly sick friend.

Haru inhaled deeply before muttering a soft, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rin continued as he pulled himself out of the pool and he extended his hand for Haru, "Come, let's get out of here."

Haru raised his head and took Rin's hand without a word.

"You look so pale. Are you getting enough rest?" the worry was even more prominent in Rin's tone as they walked into the changing room.

"I am."

Rin spared a few seconds scrutinizing his favourite rival, searching for any hints on what could cause Haru to look so unhealthy in a short time. Then it happened in a split second after Rin averted his eyes from Haru; Haru swayed towards the locker, almost hitting his head against it if not for Rin holding his shoulders firmly.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed as Haru's eyes fluttered.

Haru shook his head slowly, hands weakly gripping on Rin's arms for support, "I'm fine. Just dizzy."

Rin led Haru to the bench and sat beside him. Rin's concern was only getting greater as he watched Haru carefully. This dolphin swimmer looked as though he was going in and out of consciousness. Rin waited patiently until Haru finally managed to solidly remain in the land of the living.

"Sorry for that," whispered Haru.

"Nah, don't mind," Rin replied, "But are you sure, you're okay? Are you sick?"

"I am, now. And no, I'm not sick."

"Well, if you say so…" it was clear that Rin did not believe Haru at all.

"Just make sure you rest until the night session for the semi," stated Rin with finality.

"I will."

"Haru, I'm serious," okay, Haru might have forgotten than Rin never asked for what he wanted, but he commanded.

"Yes, I will," Haru decided to look into Rin's crimson orbs to convince his rival that he will indeed rest.

"Okay, good!" Rin sounded a bit more relaxed, "Let's get changed now. I'll see you later, okay!" with that Rin stood up and took his bag into one of the stalls.

* * *

Rin did not see Haru until his round in the semifinal. He watched the raven-haired man walked with firm steps. Well, Haru seemed better than he in the afternoon and it released a little bit of the tightness in Rin's chest. He was worried, alright. No, it was more accurate to say that he sort of panicked when Haru appeared as though Haru was ready to collapse at any moment.

As Haru and Rin got into their position, Rin kept his eyes trained on his seemingly unknowing friend. Normally, they would spare a glimpse and a smirk before they started racing. Nevertheless, Haru looked so preoccupied in his own thoughts that to Rin, he appeared to be moving on autopilot onto his starting block.

The buzzer went off and damn, Haru was much faster than he was in the heats. Rin mentally knocked his head as he allowed himself to get distracted right before the race. He should really catch up now, because competing in any lesser than his best would be an insult to Haru and Rin did not want that. Rin swam with vigour, but Haru was always ahead and even further when Rin thought he was already on a par with Haru.

Haru won by a solid two seconds gap and this time round, Rin was the one catching his breath with some difficulties. It was true that there was definitely a disappointment at his loss, but somehow, Rin was glad that Haru won. It kind of gave Rin the pride that once again he managed to draw Haru's competitive side out. Yes, it was definitely a pride because nobody had actually made Haru feel so challenged like Rin did.

"Well, congrats!" Rin reached for Haru's hand, "But remember that we still have the final!"

Haru just put his thin smile, but it was enough for Rin to notice.

Once again, Rin took Haru out of the pool by his hand and then time slowed down for Rin…

Haru collapsed the moment he stepped out of the water and fell flat on the poolside. Rin shouted Haru's name, kneeling down as he was too late to prevent Haru's hard fall to the ground…

* * *

Makoto was lounging on a couch in his living room in his old house, eagerly watching the live broadcast of the ongoing Olympics. He felt so excited to watch his buddies swam together after some years of not seeing each other. Indeed, Haru and Rin had visited Iwatobi numerous times, but their schedules had never coincided, thus they had never managed to meet each other before the Olympics.

In his childhood house, Makoto now lived alone. His twin siblings pursued further studies overseas and his parents mostly stayed with them. Sometimes Makoto's parents did stay with him, but Makoto was a grown man, so his younger siblings definitely needed them more. It was not a problem at all though. Makoto was able to live independently, albeit often needing help when he had to deal with scary things or any sharp objects.

He was so overjoyed when he saw Haru had won the semi. Haru had broken his own personal record and Makoto could not feel any prouder than that, witnessing his best friend getting even better each day.

Even so, his joy was cut short when he watched Haru fell down and Rin visibly panicking. The display on the screen was quickly replaced by some random advertisements, but Makoto had seen it anyway.

Makoto promptly got up and cleared his stuffs. He took some of the things he needed and flew out of his house, catching the earliest train to where his dearest one were. Makoto was scared more than he was worried. He could not shake the nagging feeling in his gut, it was like a blaring disaster alarm going off in his head.

'Haru, please be okay,' he repeatedly chanted it in his heart, 'Please please be okay…'

* * *

Haru awoke to a soft snoring on his side, a sound he knew so well from his childhood days. He was confused since the last thing he remembered was his getting ready for the semifinal for Olympics. It should not be possible for that person to be here, but here Makoto was. Sleeping soundly though uncomfortably on a chair next to Haru's bed.

Makoto was leaning his head on his folded hands. One of his hands gripped tightly at Haru's hand, as if he was afraid if he let go then he would lose Haru forever. It was not something unpleasant; in fact, Haru liked the warmth that Makoto's hand provided. It was during these times that Haru found himself so grateful to have Makoto by his side.

Makoto twitched and Haru watched as Makoto himself seemed confused as to where he was currently. However, Makoto's brain rapidly cleared as he found deep azure staring into tender harlequin.

"Ha-haru, you're awake!" Makoto smiled in relief to which Haru returned with his own subtle smile.

Makoto pressed a button to call the nurse to tell her that Haru was awake. Soon a doctor came in, followed closely by a nurse and Makoto was ushered outside to let them examine Haru. When the doctor allowed Makoto back inside, the doctor explained that as of now, Haru was fine and he could be discharged soon.

"Haru, I'm so glad that you're okay," Makoto began after the doctor and the nurse left the room.

"I was so worried when I saw you fainted. Are you okay now? Do you feel anything hurt? Do you want anything? Or maybe can I help you with anything? I thought tha-"

"Makoto…" Haru cut Makoto, "just calm down… I'm really fine now."

"Ah…" Makoto stopped, "Alright… but-"

"Makoto…"

"Yes, yes, Haru," Makoto finally kept his mouth shut.

Haru mentally counted to ten, letting Makoto sort his own panic before Haru decided to speak again.

"I was thinking," Haru started, "after this season ends, I'm going to have maybe a month's vacation in Iwatobi."

Makoto's face brightened instantly, "Really? That's great, Haru-chan!"

Haru pasted a pout of his own on his face, "Told you to drop the –chan, lest I will cancel my plan."

"Aah nooo… alright, alright, Haru," Makoto whined.

Haru smiled in satisfaction. Even after more than twenty years, that side of Makoto never changed.

They spent the afternoon chatting –well, mostly it was Makoto doing the verbal talking, while Haru spoke through his eyes– about a lot of things. Makoto told him about what happened lately in Iwatobi, about his random dream of having this big pond of goldfishes, and many more. It sounded mundane to outsiders, but to Haru, it did not. Haru loved paying attention to Makoto talking lively with his ever gentle voice.

As the sun slowly set, Haru moved to get out of the bed, noting that he should be preparing himself for the swimming final.

"Haru, what are you going to do?" Makoto questioned, totally not expecting Haru to get out of the bed.

"Getting ready for the final," came the concise answer from Haru as he put on his hospital slippers.

"No, you should rest, Haru!" Makoto held Haru's shoulder, the onset of anxiety creeping on his face.

"I'm fine, Makoto," Haru said calmly, "It's the last event anyway."

"But Haru, you just recovered."

"Didn't I promise you that once I'm done here, I will rest for real?"

"But what if you get worse? I can't let you do this, Haru. Just rest for now, please," Makoto insisted on keeping Haru and for no reason, he felt himself tearing.

"I promise you, this is the last," Haru put his hand on top of Makoto's, "I won't even attend the closing ceremony. You can take me home first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Makoto was hesitant, but he gave in to Haru's wishes as usual, "Alright…"

"But please don't overexert yourself," Makoto added a condition.

"I won't," Haru complied with Makoto in return, "Thanks, Makoto."

* * *

Haru swam very well in the final. He did not get that far ahead of Rin, but still, he finished before Rin did, earning him his gold medal. As he climbed the podium to receive his medal, with Rin next to him, he felt so happy. This was the view that he dreamed when Rin brought him to Australia in his high school days. This was it, the excitement and satisfaction.

The medalists had a group photo once the national anthem ended. Usually, Haru would just avert his eyes from the camera and held his bored face in place, but not today. As Rin grabbed him for a group hug with another medalist, he found himself putting his hands behind the other two swimmers' back. Few seconds of smile would not hurt, it was a special day anyway.

Once all that ended, Haru walked back to where his team gathered for a short chitchat and congratulatory. Haru did not waste any seconds as he told his coach about his vacation plan.

Haru's coach was this middle-aged ex-national athlete. He had a bulky build and bold face lines. Yet, deep inside, his coach was a very observant man, having years of experience in the athletic world, handling and guiding countless athletes like Haru. He nodded in understanding, fully-aware of how Haru's condition had changed these few weeks.

"Alright, have a good time there and bring some souvenirs for us," he jokingly ordered Haru.

Haru just smiled at his coach, brow slightly lifted up and his eyes gleaming with 'Really?'

Haru's coach patted his shoulder, laughing and let Haru go to where Makoto stood patiently waiting for him with his belongings already packed in his bag.

"Let's go, Haru," Makoto looked down to his still shorter national swimmer.

"Yeah," replied Haru as they walked away from the stadium.

* * *

The air in Iwatobi had always been the same. The wind breeze, the smell of the ocean, the sound of chirping birds, they had never changed even until now. Haru felt so relaxed the moment he stepped out of the train, enjoying Iwatobi with all his senses.

He had a good time. Really. Just like what his coach ordered him to. He visited his old school, his old swimming club, and some friends who settled in Iwatobi. Amakata-sensei was still quoting random people, which Haru could definitely not relate the quote to the conversation at hand and Makoto would just respond with a light laughter while scratching the back of his head. Coach Sasabe was shouting so loudly when they met, that Haru was surprised he did not turn deaf. Then another shouting from Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Samezuka ex-captain, who became a swimming coach in his old academy. It was a surprise too that Rin finally allowed him together with Gou and the couple had been having a cheerful small family of their own in Iwatobi.

Iwatobi held a lot of memories for Haru and Makoto. Too bad that some of the people in their lives were currently away. Nagisa and Rei did not pursue a professional swimming career, instead Nagisa went for a psychology course in the university and Rei took a medical course. Yamazaki –as antagonistic as he was with Haru in the past– sometimes kept in contact with Makoto in Iwatobi. Yamazaki might not be a prodigy like Rin, but he was still a top-class swimmer. He still swam while completing his rehabilitation for his shoulder injury. Nitori followed Yamazaki, swimming competitively even though it was on a lower level compared to Rin's. And where Nitori went, you could always find a redhead tailing him, Momotarou.

It was supposed to be these peaceful days that accompanied Makoto and Haru in Iwatobi, but it was all shattered in one day…

Makoto was walking in through Haru's back door, intent on getting his friend out of the tub as per his morning ritual. However, instead of Haru in the water, he found Haru crumpled in the hallway leading to the bathroom. Makoto ran to him and shook him a little, trying to wake him up, but Haru did not budge. His breath was so faint, almost non-existent. With trembling hands he dialed for an ambulance and prayed fervently for Haru's condition. No, Makoto could not bear losing Haru now.

The paramedics came rushing into the house and promptly took care of Haru. Makoto just stood to the side, still shaken and scared for Haru. He followed the people into the ambulance, greatly disliking the dread of losing Haru. The moment they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics wheeled Haru into the emergency ward and Makoto was left all on his own.

He could not sit. Yet, his legs felt so weak like they could not support his weight anymore. He wanted to move around, to shake his worry off. Yet, he kept himself glued to his spot, intently staring at the door that separated him and Haru.

A flicker on the indicator light above the door and Makoto quickly moved to see the doctor coming out of the ward.

"How is he?" Makoto's voice sounded so weak.

"Are you Tachibana Makoto?"

"I am."

The doctor gave Makoto a sympathetic glance, understanding how much Makoto was worried. He dealt with a lot of these kind of people anyway as a doctor in the emergency care unit. Sometimes he had to break the bad news to them, but other times he was glad that life was kinder to him.

"He's alright aside from the fact that his body seems to just shutting down for no reason," the doctor continued, "We will have to keep him in the intensive care unit for a while for further observation."

Even though it was not a full blown relief, at least Haru is fine now, "T-thank you, doctor," muttered Makoto.

"You're welcome. We will move the patient into his room, meanwhile, you could follow her to sign some administrative matters," the doctor gestured towards a nurse carrying a folder.

"Yes, thank you so much, doctor," Makoto then let the nurse led him to the front desk to sign some papers. After that he briskly walked down the hallway to Haru's room.

Makoto knew he should be prepared for whatever sight that would welcome him once he went inside Haru's room, but he still could not handle the sight of Haru –his childhood companion– looking whiter than a paper. Haru was fine, unwillingly bouncing all around Iwatobi following Makoto yesterday. Now he looked so frail and small, hooked into an IV drip and unknown machines to monitor his condition.

"Haru…" Makoto let his tears fall as he took Haru's free hand, "Please get better…"

Time dragged and approaching the evening, Haru finally made a motion. Makoto saw his hand twitched and soon after his enchanting blue eyes came into view.

"Ma…" Haru tried to clear his throat, "Makoto."

"Haru," Makoto tightened his grip on Haru, "How are you feeling?"

Haru's eyes darted around the room for a while and it dawned on him where he was at the moment, "Fine. What happened?"

"I found you unconscious at home in the morning and called an ambulance. I thought…" Makoto hesitated, wanting to express his thought, yet too frightened to say it for it might become real.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry," Haru tried to console his friend, "Anyway, have you-"

"Excuse me, sir. Visiting hours are over now. You have to leave to let the patient rest," a nurse came in, cutting Haru mid-sentence.

"Well, you have to go now," Haru glanced back at Makoto, "Why don't you go home and rest, Makoto? Bet you stayed here from morning and didn't even eat anything."

Makoto was really unwilling to leave Haru. For goodness' sake, Haru just woke up and now he has to leave Haru again? He seriously wanted to spend the night here, just let him enjoy his time with Haru. Nevertheless, Haru spoke louder through his gaze, obviously he told Makoto to just go home and really rest.

"Ha-"

Haru stopped Makoto before he could protest some more, "Just go home, Makoto."

Okay, now Makoto was close to crying again, but Haru just offered him that commanding stare, daring him to do otherwise.

"Alright…" Makoto gave in, "So… I'll see you in the morning?"

Haru just squeezed Makoto's hand and motioned for him to follow the nurse who was already opening the door for Makoto. Haru smiled and lightly waved his palm as Makoto unwillingly walked out of his room.

* * *

Makoto could not sleep. Well, it was pointless to tell him to go home and rest when his heart and brain were elsewhere. He was anxious, all night long he could not put off the uneasiness in his mind. Damn, he should have just disobeyed Haru and forced the nurse to let him sleep in there. Maybe it could give Makoto's heart some semblance of peace, knowing that Haru was right beside him.

Entering Haru's room, he found that Haru was fast asleep. His face was so peaceful. Makoto wanted to smile at the sight of his friend's calm face, but something was wrong. He could not name it, but it urged him to get to Haru's side instantly.

Grasping Haru's hand for a few seconds, then one of the machines began to beep louder and faster each time. In a flurry, everything passed as a blur to Makoto. He was totally numb, safe for the fading traces of warmth on his hand.

One moment, doctors and nurses rushed into the room, separating Makoto and Haru by force. A personnel kept Makoto outside of the room, blabbering empty words of comfort which Makoto did not catch at all. A few minutes later he was allowed back inside, but he knew he would break at the sight greeting him inside.

Haru remained the same, so serene and unaware of the commotion around him. Nurses were clearing the machines away, removing his IV drip and whatsoever.

A doctor came to Makoto, placing his big palm on Makoto's shoulder, murmuring a soft, "I'm sorry."

Makoto did not register anything around him, he was fixated on the figure lying on the bed. Haru. His Haru. Now lifeless. Never letting Makoto indulge in his deep blue eyes and shy smiles anymore. Never ever letting Makoto purposely teasing him by calling him Haru-chan again. Haru has gone out of Makoto's reach for real…

* * *

To say that Makoto was heartbroken was an understatement. Close friends and relatives could see that Makoto did not only lose a lifetime partner, but also a large portion of himself. The normally lively Makoto was a wreck of grief now. They understood Makoto, they gave him time to sort out his feelings alone, while at the same time watching him closely.

Makoto decided that Haru should be given a sea burial. He knew it deep down that Haru would definitely love it to be free, to be one with the sea he loved so much. Together with those whom Haru held dear, they scattered Haru's ashes into the open sea.

Shedding the last of his tears, Makoto finally let go the last bit of Haru's ashes and Haru's floating dolphin, one which always accompanied Haru's soaking session in the bathtub.

'Farewell, Haru…' Makoto watched with blurring eyes, the dolphin was finally free to swim in the open sea.

* * *

Summer has finally came to Iwatobi. It was getting warm enough for people to swim in the sea. Makoto looked fondly on a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots in his hand. Today was the last day of June. Makoto woke up early in the morning to pick up the flowers he ordered from a florist and travelled to the beach before it got too crowded. He wanted to have some solitude on this special day.

"Happy birthday, Haru," whispered Makoto as he released the tiny blossoms bit by bit into the water.

He wiped his cheeks, weakly chuckling, "Ah shucks, I promised you, I won't cry anymore."

Makoto spent another minute watching the sun rose to the sky, showering the sea with glitters and making the blue colour of his flowers more vibrant in the water. If there was one good thing from Haru's passing, maybe it was that Makoto no longer feared the sea. He knew something unknown might be lurking there, but he also knew that Haru was there too and he was so sure that Haru would never harm him.

Soon his ears picked up noises down the pier. Makoto got curious and approached a group of women, probably wives of the fishermen, waiting for their husbands to return. They seemed troubled as they were discussing about something.

"Ah, Makoto-chan," one of the elderly recognised Makoto.

"Good morning, Sawada-san," Makoto greeted her with his smile that had returned just recently, "Is there anything wrong?" he enquired.

"Ah we found this just now," the woman pointed to a small basket.

Makoto was surprised when he examined closer that there was a small breathing bundle inside; it was a baby.

"Poor thing, he must be abandoned here," Sawada-san touched her cheek with her wrinkly hand, "We wanted to take care of him, but we don't have a proper home to raise a baby."

"I'll take him with me."

The women snapped their heads towards Makoto, surprised by his answer.

"I'll take care of him," Makoto repeated, somehow feeling so strongly attached to the baby.

"Are you sure?" Sawada-san sounded like he did not want to trouble the young and recently grieving Makoto.

"Yes, Sawada-san," Makoto smiled and moved to pick the baby carefully into his arms.

The baby seemed to like Makoto's warmth as he snuggled closer to Makoto's chest, making himself comfortable in the sturdy protection that Makoto's bulky build provided. Makoto smiled for another time today, his eyes softening at the sight of the black-haired baby, just like his Haru.

* * *

It's been five years since the day Makoto found his little bundle of joy at the beach. The small boy, whom Makoto named Haru in remembrance of his dearest friend, was growing up healthy and well. This chibi Haru, exuded the same vibe as the old Haru, but he was more cheerful and active. He smiled so often, bringing Makoto to smile along with him and he stuck to Makoto like a glue, something which the old Haru would never do openly.

With Ren and Ran graduating, Makoto's parents finally returned to their old home in Iwatobi. Makoto, however, moved out of his childhood home into a new home which he did not expect that Haru would prepare for him.

It was some weeks after Haru's funeral that Makoto was contacted by Haru's parents. They found a secret will that Haru wrote before his passing. Haru mentioned that he wanted to rebuild his house back in Iwatobi for Makoto. Haru's parent never lived there anymore anyway, so Haru thought he could do what he desired with the house.

The house was rebuilt such that the first floor was turned into an open area consisting of a small garden with a big fish pond, landscaped just the way Makoto dreamed before. Haru never ceased to amaze Makoto with how much he understood Makoto despite his ignorant front.

The second floor retained the same layout for Haru's bedroom and bathroom. However, a small pantry and a living room was added there. The living room provided a clear view of the garden below and its walls were made of one-way tempered glass. Makoto would be able to have an unobstructed view of the outside, but outsiders would not be able to see what was inside.

Today was the day when Haru passed away. Makoto could still feel the pang of grief at losing Haru, but waiting ahead of him was someone like Haru's duplicate and it soothed his ache. Makoto got up and took small Haru's hand into his own and together they walked out of the house.

Makoto was planning to bring small Haru downtown to this department store that he frequented with the older Haru when Haru visited him in between the tight schedule of a professional swimmer. This Haru outwardly expressed his enthusiasm as he smiled brightly along the way to the town.

Makoto was pacing down an aisle when he suddenly heard someone screaming, "Fire!" and the lights were off.

"Haru!" Makoto shouted, quickly running back to the last place he left Haru.

Haru was nowhere to be found and Makoto was full blown panicking. Would he lose Haru the second time?

The fire spread fast and before Makoto realised it, he was trapped. A beam above him was about to fall down and Makoto knew he had no place to avoid it.

'Damn,' Makoto closed his eyes, expecting the pain to come, but it never did.

He opened his eyes to find small arms embracing him under one of the racks that protected him from the impact of the falling beam.

"Haru?" Makoto brought the boy close to his chest, "Are you okay? Why didn't you run?"

The boy faced Makoto, even in the fire, his eyes were still a dazzling blue, boring deep into Makoto's.

Chibi Haru opened his mouth, but the voice that reached Makoto's ear made Makoto forget that he was in the midst of a blazing fire and he should have escaped quickly. In that moment, the heat, the suffocating air, and all the pain were gone without a trace.

"Makoto," it was the old Haru's voice, "Have you been happy?"

"Ha… Haru…" steady flow of tears burst from Makoto's eyes.

"Makoto…" Haru waited for his answer.

"Yes…" he tried in vain to wipe his tears away, "Yes, I have been very very happy, Haru."

"I'm glad, Makoto," a fond smile was on Haru's face.

"T-thank you, thank you for watching over me, Haru," Makoto sobbed, "Somehow, I always knew that you were never leaving me alone. Thank you so much, Haru."

Haru stood up from Makoto's hug and extended his hand, "Makoto, would you come with me now?"

Makoto was stunned for a split second, processing Haru's offer to him.

"To the other side, with me," Haru carried on, "But if you ever want to stay, it's alright, I'll stay with you too."

With no doubt, Makoto reached for Haru's small hand, "No, it's alright, Haru. It's about time now."

With no regret and head lifted high, Makoto told Haru, "I'll go with you, Haru."

Haru smiled at Makoto and before his eyes, Makoto witnessed as the small Haru turned into his older form. The tears never stopped, but it did not matter for they were tears of joy. Soon there was a bright light engulfing them both and Makoto felt nothing but peace in his heart.

* * *

Tachibana Makoto passed away on the same day his best friend, Nanase Haruka, did. He did not survive the fire burning half of the building into crisps. He did not suffer any burn though. It was then thought that he passed away because of lack of oxygen. However, seeing how peaceful his face was, people left the matter without pursuing any further.

Makoto's funeral was held the same way as Haru's. Close friends and relatives accompanied his release to the open sea, finally joining Haru and be free.

On that day, nobody remembered that once there was a small baby found on the beach and adopted by Makoto.

It did not matter at all.

For all that mattered was that Haru and Makoto were finally together.

It was no longer meaningless because now they had each other side by side for eternity.

* * *

Someday, somewhere, a couple joyfully welcomes their newborn twin into the world…

…maybe.

* * *

Well, see you next water life! :3

-Claire


End file.
